


Drabbles of sorts

by eigo130



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigo130/pseuds/eigo130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three really short drabbles involving Clear and Aoba's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles of sorts

It took a while for Aoba to remember that Clear could not hear from his right ear anymore. Sometimes it was just a small issue of Aoba calling him out for a task or business. But it got to a point that Aoba would be brave and whisper sweet things into Clear’s ear… only to have the other not hear any of it and make Aoba simply frustrated.   
These moments made the incident of Platinum Jail resurface in Aoba’s mind. It was a constant reminder of what happened to Clear, and the memories of pain and sadness come along with them.   
Clear is not human, and he would die one day and leave Clear alone… that painful reality comes back again and it only makes Aoba want to spend more time with his lover. 

+++++

Sometimes Aoba feels like he is accompanying a child where ever he goes. Clear is naïve and he is still learning, Aoba figured out. Of course, his time with people have only recently started considering he spent a majority of his life in hiding with his grandfather.   
An open mind can either be positive or simply childish in the case of Clear. He seems to find things to be the truth, even when it is simply propaganda. Aoba finds it cute at times, but sometimes it gets out of hand. Aoba has to explain to Clear that not every cup of coffee shop is the best in town. He argues that a shop wouldn’t lie to people, but… it was a tough 30 minutes of talking and explaining marketing (especially since Aoba was not an expert on that).  
Clear found everyone to be a friend to him. Koujaku, who still sticks around with Aoba on occasion, is a friend to Clear. So is Noiz and Mink, even though they are rarely seen now a days. Ren is a friend, so is Haga, Yoshie, Tae, Mizuki, that one scratch member, the street vendor… Aoba laughs. It is good to be acquainted with many people, but the way Clear calls so many his friend… it is admirable. 

++++++

Aoba and Clear stay at the old home by the North District now. At some point, Tae made a comment on how they should move in together and Clear took the comment as, well, an invitation to help Aoba pack and carry his lover to his new home, no matter how much Aoba objected to being carried.   
At home, Clear puts his cooking skills to show. Every. Single. Day. Honestly, Aoba wonders if he can ever accept a bowl of cereal as breakfast anymore. Every morning and dinner is a like a continental breakfast in the small kitchen. With whatever ingredients he can find, Clear makes top notch meals for Aoba. Lunch is left to Aoba, but only because Aoba said it must be so or he would feel like a freeloader. (At which, Clear said that he was already doing that with Tae and received a bonk at the head)


End file.
